Scarrete's Birthday!
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Scarrete's 13th Birthday is finally here! But will Scrat and Scratte be able to bring her the perfect gift for her? Read and find out! Dedicated to my good friend Goldenpuon! Enjoy! :D
1. To plan a great Birthday Present!

Scarrete's Birthday!

Chapter 1: To plan a great Birthday Present!

It was once again, another great day in Skyville. Everything was so peaceful. The birds were chirping, the kids were laughing, and the…squirrels were screaming? Apparently the very cute, hyper, yet completely nuts Scarrete, was jumping for joy. She was running around, and trying to catch a butterfly. But she seemed very happy, for some odd reason. She came running over to my house, and knocked on the door. I opened it, and saw her acting all excited. "What's wrong, Scarrete?" I asked. She was still running around, joyfully. "Transform into your human form, I can't understand you Scarrete." I said, smiling. She transformed into her human form. "Today is my birthday!" Squealed Scarrete. "Yup, I know!" I smiled. "Do mom, and dad know?" Scarrete eagerly asked. "Now, now, you know I can't spoil the surprise." I said, smiling. "Okay, but at least tell me if Scrat knows." Said Scarrete. "I can't tell you about EVERY family member, Scarrete." I smiled. "Awww." Moaned Scarrete.

"Why don't you go play Struggle, with Roxas?" I asked. "I'll bet he'd like a match with, the birthday girl!" I said, smiling. "Okay!" Said Scarrete. Scarrete ran off to the, Struggle Tournament, while cheering. I smiled as I watched her run off. I also ran off, to Scrat and Scratte. I made it to their tree home. "Scrat, Scratte, you do know what day it is, do you?" I asked, "Of course we do!" Scrat Smiled. "It's Scarrete's 13th Birthday!" Scratte said, smiling. "The most important day, of her life." Scrat said, smiling. "Exactly!" I shouted. "So we need to think of a great Birthday Party, and Birthday Present!" I said aggressively. "Yeah we know." Said Scratte. "Okay then, do you have anything in mind?" I said, impatiently, with a rage on the side of my head.

"Yup, an acorn." Said Scrat. "JUST, an acorn!?" I asked, angrily. "Well she does love acorns, as much as we do." Scratte said, smiling. "But what if she wants something else?" I asked. "Don't worry everyone else, will give her something different." Said Scratte. "Since we're her parents, we'll take care of the acorn business." Said Scrat. "Well okay…" I mumbled. "But one of you, is gonna have to get one, and do it in squirrel form." I said. "I'll get one for her!" Scrat said, as he raised his hand, happily. Scratte and I looked at him, with an anime sweat. "Um…do you really want to get one for her, Scrat." I asked, nervously.

"Well of course I do!" Scrat said. "I love her very much, and I'd do anything, just to see her sweet smile." He happily continued. "But what if you get hurt again?" I asked again. "I don't want you to get hurt!" Scratte cried, as she grabbed Scrat's arm. "I survived everything before." Scrat said, bravely. Then his face, turned into an anime frown. "Including all the injuries, you gave me." He mumbled. Scratte had dotted eyes, as an imaginary arrow, hit her in the forehead, with an anime sweat. "But Scrat, if you're not back by then, Scarrete would be really upset!" I cried. "Because she loves you." I said. "Exactly." Said Scrat. "And I love her too." He continued. "And that's why I have to do this, for her." He said.

"Because I want her to be happy." He said. "I need to get going." He said, as he walked over to, get some supplies. "I'm coming with you." Said Scratte. "If you're going, and if this has something to do with Scarrete, then I'm coming with you." Scratte said, smiling. She kissed him on the cheek, and Scrat smiled proudly. Then he hugged her, as she hugged him back. "Okay." Scrat smiled. "Mollie, were going on a journey for now, take care of Scarrete, and her party while we're gone." Scrat said. "Yes sir!" I saluted. "Good, send the invitations, and make preparations for the party." Said Scratte. "Okay!" I saluted, again. Scrat and Scratte, came out of their tree house, and transformed into their squirrel forms. They both looked back, and smiled at me, then saluted. And I saluted back. They both ran off, into the mountains, to look for an acorn for Scarrete. "Be careful you guys." I whispered.

To be continued…

Next chapter, is once again, coming soon! Please Comment! =D


	2. Chapter 2: Present problem

Scarrete's Birthday!

Chapter 2: Present problem.

At the Struggle Tournament, Scarrete and Roxas were battling each other. Roxas lost a lot of blue balls, and Scarrete picked them up. She won this match. "Ha, looks like I win Roxas!" Scarrete smiled. Roxas was on the ground, panting. He came back up on his feet, and smiled. "Man Scarrete, when did you learn to Struggle like that?" He asked. "I'm just really excited for today, everyone is coming to my Birthday Party!" Said Scarrete. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Said Roxas. "Happy Birthday Scarrete!" Roxas said, as he handed her acorn earrings. "Oh my gosh Roxas, these are beautiful!" Squealed Scarrete. She put them on her ears and smiled. "Roxas, thank you so much!" She squealed, as she went over and hugged him. He hugged her back, and said "Your welcome, Scarrete." He smiled. "Promise me you'll come to the party?" Asked Scarrete. "Promise." Said Roxas. "Great!" Said Scarrete. "I'm just gonna go see how Pucca's doing." She continued. "She's so sweet, she had to remember my Birthday!" Said Scarrete.

She ran off, to see Pucca, while Roxas smiled. Back in the mountains, Scrat and Scratte, were still looking for an acorn. Then Scrat shouted in glee, because he spotted an acorn! He tapped Scratte on the shoulder, and pointed at the acorn. She squealed. They scurried through the bushes, and went to get the acorn. The acorn was at the top of a tree. Scratte was about to go, until Scrat put out his paw, in a halting sign. Scratte smiled, as he smiled back. Scrat climbed up the tree, to get the acorn. He grabbed the stem, and picked it up. But for some strange reason, the acorn would not come off! Scrat struggled in frustration, trying to take it off. Then he noticed that the acorn was stuck on tree sap. He went over to Scratte, and shook his head. Scratte scratched her head, for a minute. Then suddenly, she had an idea.

She went near the tree, and began shaking it. (It's a light tree, that's why.) Then she grunted at Scrat. He knew what she meant. He went over to the other side of the tree, and began shaking it. But the branch that was hanging over Scrat's head, had icicles hanging down. They both shook it with all their might. Something was coming off alright, but not the acorn. The icicles all fell off. Scratte screamed, as she pointed up. Then Scrat looked up, and screamed. Luckily, Scrat dodged all of the icicles, as they fell on him. It was like a game of twister. The icicles all missed him by an inch. He still had his eyes closed, until another icicle fell on the side of him. He had an anime sweat drop, with blue lines, on the other side of his head. Scrat and Scratte, both sighed in relief. Then Scratte helped him up, by picking up the icicles.

Scratte picked up his arm, and he blushed. Scrat and Scratte, both looked up, and saw that the acorn was gone! But then on the corner of Scrat's eye, he could see a Treecko carrying the acorn! He started bursting out in anger at the Treecko, but the Treecko couldn't hear him. Then he looked at Scratte, and pointed at the Treecko. Then she started to get mad. They both nodded at each other, and went after the Treecko. Back in Skyville, we were all putting up the decorations, for the Party. Scart came over, with a present in his hands. "Hey Mollie, I got Scarrete's Birthday Present!" He shouted. "It's not an acorn, is it?" I asked. "Of course not!" Said Scart. "This morning, my parents told me to, leave that all to them." He continued. "Though they were very stupid, to let themselves handle it." Scart continued, with an anime sweat drop.

"Good, what's your present?" I asked him. "It's a Nintendo Ds." Scart smiled. "I think she's gonna like it." He continued. I frowned. "What's wrong Mollie?" Asked Scart. "Do you think it's a bad present?" He asked, frowning. "Oh no, it's not about the present Scart, I think she'll like it." I said. "Then what's bothering you?" He asked. "I'm just worried about Scrat and Scratte." I said, with a worried frown. "I'm worried if they failed to get an acorn for her." I continued. "Why should you worry about that?" Asked Scart. "Because Scarrete would be really upset, if they didn't give her anything." I said. "Now Mollie, do you really think that Scarrete would only want the present?" Scart asked. "Well…" I was about to continue, until Scart interrupted me. "I don't think Scarrete would care about the present Mollie." He said.

"You don't?" I asked. "Why?" I asked again. "Because I think that the only present she could ever ask for, is to have her friends and family, at her party." Scart said, smiling. "You really think so?" I asked. "I know so." Scart smiled. "Because for all of the years when I've seen my sister grow, I could tell that she was only happy because, our parents were there to celebrate it." He continued, smiling. I smiled at him, and said: "You know what Scart, you're right, Scarrete's true present, is having her family right here." I said smiling. "I just hope they'll be okay…" I said.

To be continued…

Next chapter is coming soon! =D


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Liars

Scarrete's Birthday!

Chapter 3: Beautiful Liars.

Scrat and Scratte were right behind the Treecko, and all three of them, were jumping from branch to branch. The Treecko did not know that he was being followed, and continued to move on, with the acorn in his hands. Treecko then jumped off of the branch, grabbed on to a vine, and jumped in to the bushes. Scrat and Scratte both stopped, while Scrat was panting, and fell on the ground. Scratte glared at the bushes, just waiting to pack a punch, into that Treecko. Scrat got up, and quickly changed from tired, to serious. Scrat opened up the bushes, and saw Treecko cuddling the acorn. He had a rage on the side of his head, and glared. Scratte also took a look, and had the exact same expression, as Scrat.

They both jumped out of the bushes, and got ready to attack. Treecko laughed playfully, once they came in. Then he looked like he wanted to play with them. But Scrat and Scratte, were still glaring at him. Then Scrat went over, and snatched the acorn out of Treecko's hands. But then Treecko cried. It looks like this Treecko, was a baby. Scrat had a surprised look, on his face, because the Treecko's crying, was so loud! But then Treecko turned from sad, to angry! He punched Scrat in the stomach, kicked him on the shin, and head butted him in the face. Scrat was sent flying to the ground, near Scratte. Scratte was scared. She picked up Scrat, to make sure he was okay. He was fine, but he had a black eye, and a bump on the top of his head.

The Treecko may be a baby, but he is not as weak as one. Infact, it doesn't even need a mother, to look after him! Scratte glared at the Treecko. She gave him a look, saying that he'll regret hurting her mate. She went over to claw Treecko, but before she could lay a single claw on him, he attacked her with Bullet Seed. She was sent flying as well. Then Scrat got up, but he was still on his knees. He weakly walked over to Treecko, to fight him. Treecko gave him a smirk. A smirk in saying: "Are you done yet?" But Scrat gave him another glare, in saying that he won't give up. Apparently, he really meant what he said. He really would do anything, to see Scarrete smile.

Back in Skyville, the party was already half way done, with preparations. But I was sweating like crazy. Scrat and Scratte weren't back yet, and Scarrete was already excited to see, what we were rushing for. "Mollie, are you still worried about the gift problem?" Asked Scart. "No, I'm worried because Scrat and Scratte aren't back yet!" I panicked. "I think Scarrete, would be really upset if her own parents, weren't at her Birthday Party!" I shouted. "When you put it that way, I guess there really IS something to worry about." Scart said, with his hand behind his head, and an anime sweat drop. "That's what I've been trying to TELL YOU!" I shouted. "Now all of us have to lie, saying that Scrat and Scratte, are late, and that the Party won't start in the next 3 HOURS!" I panicked.

"So technically, we're all liars for tonight." Said Scrat. "Yup." I said. "Hey Mollie!" Shouted Scarrete. Scart and I both screamed, as Scarrete shouted out. "Scarrete!" I smiled nervously. "You told me there was a big surprise for me coming soon, and it's already been 5 hours." Said Scarrete. "What's going on?" She continued. "Uh…yeah about you're surprise, it's not gonna be shown until it's been, 3 hours." I said. "But you said it would be coming in 4 hours before, why are you changing the schedule now?" Asked Scarrete. "What exactly is making you change the Schedules?" She continued. "I want to know now, tell me the truth." Scarrete demanded. "Well uh…we're just so excited about your birthday, that we…uh." I said. Scart interrupted, to make a save. "Got so carried away, and put up the decorations now." Said Scart. "And that's why we're running behind." Scart said, sweating, with a nervous smile. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Asked Scarrete. "I would've understood you." She continued. "I'm sorry Scarrete." I said. "It's fine." Said Scarrete. "Just be honest with me next time." She smiled. "Okay." I said. Scarrete skipped off happily, waiting for her big surprise. "Oh we're in so much trouble Scart." I panicked. "You're telling me!" He said.

"What is taking those two so long?" Asked Scart. Back in the mountains, both Scrat and Scratte, fell to the ground. They both weakly, lifted their heads up. They took a lot of damage from the Treecko. Treecko laughed, and ran off with the acorn. Scrat got back up to go after him. But Scratte grabbed his arm, and shook her head no. Scrat glared at first, but then he put his head down in shame. They both knew, that they were no match for Treecko, and that there was no way, they could get the acorn from him. They've failed their mission. Scrat and Scratte walked together, sadly. They both knew that Scarrete, would be in deep depression. They both went back to the village, to tell me the bad news.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Scarrete's True Present

Scarrete's Birthday!

Chapter 4: Scarrete's true present.

At Scarrete's Birthday Party, I was sweating like crazy. I was wondering when Scrat and Scratte would return, because Scarrete was already opening her presents. "Where are they!?" I asked, impatiently. Just then, I could see Scrat and Scratte walking over. "There you are!" I shouted. "Where were you guys!?" I asked. "Scarrete is already opening her presents, you gotta get in there now!" I shouted. Scrat and Scratte looked up at me sadly, and then put their heads down. "Wait a minute, I know that face." I said. "Did you fail to bring her the acorn, you two?" I asked, sadly. They both nodded their heads. "Oh no." I said. I put my head down, just like them. "Well…I guess you'll just have to go in there, and tell her yourselves." I said, sadly. Scrat and Scratte both walked in the building slowly. After Scarrete opened one of her presents, she could see her parents walking in.

"Mom, Dad, you're here!" Scarrete said, smiling. Scrat and Scratte were still in deep depression. They both transformed into their human forms, to explain. "What's wrong?" Asked Scarrete. "Scarrete, we failed to get you your present." Scratte said, sadly. "What?" Scarrete asked, in deep confusion. "Scratte, you don't have to explain it to her, I will." Said Scrat. Scarrete was puzzled, she had no idea what was going on. Scart and I looked at each other, with sad faces. Scrat began to explain. "The real reason to why your party came on late, was because we weren't here yet." He said. "You see, Mollie hired your mother and I, to get you an acorn, for your Birthday." "We found one, and we tried everything we could, to get it for you." He continued. "But then a really strong Treecko, stole it from us." "And we had no chance of beating it, so it beat us." Scrat continued on.

"We both didn't give up though, we kept on trying to retrieve it from him." "Then we were down on the ground, very weak." "The Treecko left with the acorn." "I was about to go after him, but Scratte told me not to, because we had no chance of beating it." "So we gave up." Scrat said, with his hand on his arm. "The reason we went to get you an acorn, was because we'd do anything, just to see you smile." Said Scratte. Scarrete had pupils in her eyes, and she had somewhat of a sad face. "So we don't have anything for you." Scrat began to cry. "Sorry." He said, sobbing. "Dad…" Scarrete said. Scrat ran off crying. He felt terrible about the fact that, he failed to get a present for her. "Dad!" Scarrete shouted. Scrat didn't look back. Scarrete then had a sad face. Scratte came over to comfort her. "We're sorry Scarrete, we tried everything, but we failed." Said Scratte.

"Scarrete, this is why your party was running late, because of Scrat and Scratte." I said frowning. "I understand." Said Scarrete. "Could we stop the party for a minute?" Asked Scarrete. "I want to see if, Dad's okay." She continued. "Um…sure." Said Scratte. "Thank you." Scarrete said, as she left the building. She went outside to look for Scrat. Then as she looked through the village, she could see Scrat sitting next to a tree, in his squirrel form. Scarrete transformed into her squirrel form, and walked over to Scrat. They were talking in squirrel language to everyone else, but was talking in English to themselves. "Hey." She greeted. Scrat looked at her at paused for a minute, then he greeted back. "Hey." He said, depressed. Scarrete smiled, and then looked at the sunset.

"The sunset is really beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. "Yeah I guess it is." Said Scrat. "Yup." Scarrete said. "Why aren't you upset?" Scrat asked, sadly. "Hmmm?" Mumbled Scarrete. "Why aren't you upset?" Scrat repeated. "Why do you ask?" Asked Scarrete. "Well, wouldn't you be upset by now, if I didn't bring you a present?" Scrat asked, frowning. "Why would I be upset?" Scarrete asked, curiously. Scrat then turned to her. "Because I failed to give you a gift, on the most important day of your life." Said Scrat. "Dad, you didn't fail to bring me a gift." Scarrete said, smiling. "Yes I did." Scrat said, shamefully. "No Dad." Scarrete said, as she turned his head to her. "Don't you see?" Asked Scarrete. "You did bring me a present, you came to my party." Scarrete said, smiling.

"What?" Scrat laughed. "You came to my party, and did everything you could, to make me happy." Scarrete continued. "You even told me that, the reason why you tried to get me a present, was because you care about me." She continued on. "You tried everything you could, just to make me happy." Said Scarrete. "That's a true present." She continued. "Because you and Mom, are my true presents Dad." Scarrete smiled. "I don't care about the acorn, all I care about, is the fact that you and Mom came to my party." She smiled. "And how I am blessed to have, great parents like you two." Smiled Scarrete. "You two are the greatest presents, a birthday girl could ever have, and I love you both." Scarrete said, smiling. She kissed Scrat on the cheek, and smiled proudly at him. "Thank you Dad." Said Scarrete.

Scrat paused for a minute, then his frown turned into a smile. "You're welcome Scarrete." He smiled. Scarrete smiled, and then ran over to hug him. Scrat hugged her back. "I love you Dad." Said Scarrete. "I love you too, Scarrete." Scrat said, smiling. Scratte watched, as they hugged, and smiled. "I'm sorry if I didn't bring you an acorn Scarrete." Said Scrat. "Hey, it doesn't mean that we still can't have a great time." Smiled Scarrete. "Come on, let's go home." Said Scarrete. "Yeah." Said Scrat. Scrat held her hand, and they walked back home. Then they entered the building. "Hey everyone!" Shouted Scarrete. "Who wants to cut the Birthday Cake?" Scarrete asked, smiling. Everyone cheered. Scart and Scratte, got out the Birthday Cake. "Dad, would you do the honors?" Asked Scarrete. "You bet I would, Scarrete!" Scrat shouted smiling.

He lit the 13 candles. Then he burned the tip of his finger. He screamed as it happened. Then Scratte, Scarrete, and Scart blew it out. He sighed in relieve, while everyone else was laughing. "Can we not sing the Happy Birthday Song, I think a 13 year old girl, is a little too old for it!" Scarrete said, smiling. Everyone laughed again. "Okay, we won't." I laughed. "Just blow out the candles, sis!" Shouted Scart. Scarrete blew out the candles, and then smiled. Everyone began to cheer. "Happy Birthday Scarrete!" Everyone shouted. Scarrete smiled, proudly. "Everyone thank you." Said Scarrete. "And thank you Mom, Dad, and Scart." Scarrete turned to them, smiling. "I think this has been the best birthday ever." Smiled Scarrete. Scrat, Scratte, and Scart smiled, and then hugged her. As she hugged them back. I joined in the group hug, and so did everyone else. Fireworks shot in the air, and one of them said: "Happy Birthday Scarrete!" While the last one ended with, a picture of Scarrete, Scrat, Scratte, and Scart, all hugging each other.

THE END!


End file.
